


I Will Stay

by RamblingAtThreeAM



Series: Guillotine [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingAtThreeAM/pseuds/RamblingAtThreeAM
Summary: So the lantern in your heart won't fade
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Guillotine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1058264
Kudos: 13





	I Will Stay

**Author's Note:**

> its two years later I may as well post the rest, fuck it lol

Keith held Lance's shaking body tightly, hot tears pricking at the back of his own eyes.  
"Shh, it's fine, you're fine. I've got you', calming words of comfort that simultaneously meant everything and nothing to Lance streamed from Keith for what felt like forever.  
Gradually, the steel grip fisted into Keith's shirt loosened and Keith took the opportunity to intertwine his fingers with Lance's, both slick with sweat. The broken sobs falling from Lance's cracked, bloody lips slowly subsided into small whimpers, muffled by the fabric of Keith's shirt, damp with blood, sweat and tears.  
"He's gone. Shiro's gone and eventually everyone else will go too, and they'll leave me, or I'll get taken and you'll forget me and-".  
Lance's rambling was abruptly cut off by a sharp inhale, followed by a shaky exhale, before he broke off into quiet but shakier sobs, stuffing a fist into his mouth to stifle the sounds being torn from his lips. Keith felt a tear slide down his face, hating the bitter trail it left in its wake as it rolled over his lips. He clutched Lance tighter.  
"That's not true", his voice was surprisingly strong, if a little shaky in the quiet of the abandoned room they were in.  
"That isn't true. We'll find Shiro and no one else could ever leave you or forget about you. You're too valuable for that, Sharpshooter".  
He tilted Lance's face up to look at him in the eyes.  
"Okay"?  
Lance was silent for a few for a few moments, then:  
"Okay". His voice was cracking and thick with emotion but Keith smiled and hugged Lance tighter.  
"Good".


End file.
